Elsa
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Series de Drabbles centrados desde la infancia hasta la adultes de Elsa. Este fic participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen.
1. Orgullo

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de esta historia es mía. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen.**_

 **N/A:** Siempre he querido escribir algo de Frozen, aunque yo pensaba que terminaría escribiendo Elsaana antes que nada. Pero el chiste es que ya escribí algo de Frozen BD. Lamento si el drabble es demasiado aburrido, he salido de mi zona de confort en respecto a mis respectivos fandoms (¿)

 **Título:** Orgullo.

 **Summary:** La risa de la bebe Anna en respuesta deja satisfecha a Elsa, entonces se aleja un poco y decide que a partir de ahora será la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

 **Numero de palabras:** _292_

* * *

Elsa mira con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa inmaculada llena de inocencia, la cuna frente a ella. Ahí se encontraba un pequeño y frágil bebe, pero no cualquier bebe, ese bebe era su hermana menor. Anna.

La emoción de ver a su hermana dura tanto, que a sus simples tres años de edad, no es capaz de conciliar el sueño de inmediato una vez su madre la manda a su recamara. Da tantas vueltas en la cama que ya no sabe si la que duerme ahí es ella o un travieso troll que solo quería jugar.

Se emociona demasiado que ni siquiera se da cuenta del momento en que se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, demasiado para una niña de su edad. Corre por los pasillos del castillo, llegando rápidamente a la habitación de Anna.

Al abrir la puerta puede vislumbrar en el centro de la habitación la lustrosa cuna que contiene a su hermana menor.

Se acerca a paso calmado, a pesar de que una vocecita le dice que se acerque sin miedo. Una vez llega frente a ella, y poniéndose de puntitas; decide hablar con Anna y dejar claras las siguientes reglas.

— ¿Sabes? Yo soy tu hermana mayor, así que debes obedecerme y no comerte mis postres.

La risa de la bebe Anna en respuesta deja satisfecha a Elsa, entonces se aleja un poco y decide que a partir de ahora será la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

— ¡Nadie se comparara conmigo! —grita con total emoción, con todo y un puño en el aire.

Y ha lo lejos —oh no tanto—, su madre, la reina de Arendelle solo sonríe ante la tierna escena de su hija mayor.

Estaba tan orgullosa de ella.


	2. Madurez

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de esta historia es mía. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen.**_

 **N/A:** Segundo Drabble, que, como dije, abarcara momentos de la infancia de Elsa hasta que se vuelve una adulta.

 **Título:** Madurez

 **Summary:** Escucha la exclamación de emoción y siente su cama removerse nuevamente debido a que Anna ha vuelto a subir. Siente como uno de sus parpados es levantado por Anna y escucha la frase que ya se veía venir.

 **Numero de palabras:** _306_

* * *

Siendo la niña de ocho años que es, Elsa sabe que debe ser madura y estar siempre pendiente de su hermana menor. Por eso es que procura comer todas sus verduras, cepillarse los dientes y darle el buen ejemplo a Anna. En especial a la hora de dormir.

Y cuando ya ha pasado una hora y se encuentra en el inocente limbo de sueños para una niña de su edad, escucha que le llaman.

—Elsa… —susurra alguien su nombre, pero decide ignorarlo. Los osos gigantes de chocolate la llaman.

Y en un segundo intento por seguir durmiendo, decide ir de la mano de uno de esos osos hacia el bosque, en búsqueda del Búho de la nuez.

— ¡Elsa! —un muy leve gritito vuelve a interrumpirla. Ya está segura de quien debe de ser.

—Anna… ve a dormir —murmuro somnolienta en un vano intento por ahuyentar a su hermana.

Siente la cama hundirse y se da cuenta que su pelirroja hermana menor se ha subido a su cama, posteriormente la siente acostarse sobre ella. Haciendo movimientos dramáticos y exagerados.

—Pero yo no quiero Elsa —dice con fingida soledad— El cielo ha despertado, y yo también. Ahora debemos jugar.

Con su sueño interrumpido y un falso enojo, empuja a Anna de la cama y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda nuevamente.

—Pues yo no quiero jugar.

Un vano intento porque la deje dormir en paz.

Escucha la exclamación de emoción y siente su cama removerse nuevamente debido a que Anna ha vuelto a subir. Siente como uno de sus parpados es levantado por Anna y escucha la frase que ya se veía venir.

— ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Y Elsa simplemente no puede evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Su hermana menor nuevamente ha hecho que se desvié del camino de la madurez de la hermana mayor.


	3. Culpa

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen.**_

 **N/A:** Inclusive en nuestra completa soledad y nuestro propio confinamiento, la culpa nunca nos abandona.

 **Título:** Culpa.

 **Summary:** Podía sentir como la eterna oscuridad la envolvía en aquella habitación. Es una oscuridad con forma de hielo.

 **Numero de palabras:** _393_

* * *

El silencio que la rodeaba era tan pesado que sentía como era asfixiada. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, quiso aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, soltó un sollozo por fin, sacando todo el dolor que sentía con esas lágrimas.

Hacia tanto tiempo que se había encerrado en esa habitación, que inclusive ya no diferenciaba los días de la semana en la que estaba.

Habían pasado ya dos años, dos largos años desde que "casi" mato a Anna, y ella bien sabe que evita pensar en ello, aunque suele recordarse que sus poderes son demasiado peligrosos. Con cada día que pasa, se da cuenta que una y otra vez se consumía en la agonía, sentía la presión en su pecho que le impide respirar en calma.

¿A caso era un monstruo?

No lo sabía, ni siquiera podía entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la paralizaba el dolor de toda su tristeza.

— _Es mi culpa…_

Se repite a sí misma. Quizás nunca nadie podría liberarla de aquellas gruesas cadenas que ataban su alma —cadenas de hielo—, a veces le gustaría que todo en realidad fuese un sueño, una realidad que nunca fue.

Inclusive si quiere salir y pedirle perdón a Anna —aunque sabe que esta última no recuerda el accidente—, sus palabras callarían antes de poder siquiera pronunciarlas. Pero aun así quiere gritarlas.

— ¿Elsa?

Escucha la voz de Anna llamarle detrás de la puerta, aunque la ignora. No importa cuánto quiera ganar Anna su atención, se dice a si misma que ya es demasiado tarde como para volver a ser como antes. Solo quiere que ella se canse.

—Déjame en paz Anna.

Dice al cabo de un momento, escucha el suspiro de resignación del otro lado de la puerta y unos pasos alejándose. Quería convencerse a sí misma de que no le importaba, lo hacía por su bien.

Podía sentir como la eterna oscuridad la envolvía en aquella habitación.

Es una oscuridad con forma de hielo.

Se la traga de poco en poco.

Se esconde nuevamente en la esquina de su habitación predilecta, aquella en la que se lamenta día y noche cuando su padre no la visita. Se pregunta a si misma si habrá algún futuro para ella, uno por el cual valga la pena existir.

—En verdad lo siento Anna.

Repite nuevamente a la nada.


	4. Aburrimiento

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen.**_

 **N/A:** Inclusive llegamos a un punto, en que el aburrimiento es nuestro único amigo.

 **Título:** Aburrimiento.

 **Summary:** Había de suponer que la soledad del confinamiento tenía la culpa.

 **Numero de palabras:** _188_

* * *

Hace tanto tiempo que su madre no iba a visitarla en el confinamiento de su habitación, que inclusive Elsa piensa muy seriamente si alguna vez la visito para empezar.

Estaba empezando a olvidar su rostro.

Ya ni siquiera sabe si se siente sola para empezar, ya tiene dieciocho años, ya han pasado mucho desde el accidente. Y aun así el dolor y a culpa siguen ahí.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, no sabe si sentirse sola o demente, pero ni siquiera en eso es capaz de pensar en ello. Se pregunta, entre sus días de aburrimiento —oh en los que intenta dominar sus poderes—, si alguien podría explicarle del "¿Por qué?", de todo aquello que le ha ocurrido.

Y mientras se recuesta en su helada cama, mirando el congelado y alto techo, se pregunta si algún día terminara alucinando debido al aburrimiento del confinamiento.

A veces se susurra a si misma…

— _Mi alma está rota…_

Nadie más podía comprender su forma de ser, nadie más que ella misma.

Había de suponer que la soledad del confinamiento tenía la culpa, la hacía sentirse sola, apagada, muerta.

Aburrida.


	5. Calidez

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de esta historia es mía. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen.**_

 **N/A:** A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, sigue sin conocer la calidez de un abrazo.

 **Título:** Calidez.

 **Summary:** Se ha dado cuenta que hace mucho había olvidado aquella calidez en un solo abrazo.

 **Numero de palabras:** _387_

* * *

Elsa había olvidado hace mucho tiempo en que clase de época estaban, a pesar de que su reino es conocido, ella lo considera un pueblo desconocido. Y era en este mismo pueblo —oh reino mejor dicho—; en el que ella, una joven desconocida, vivía.

Después del trágico accidente de su juventud, se consideraba a si misma conocida por nadie. Este era su cuento de hadas.

Elsa desde el momento en que había nacido era considerada por sus padres como alguien especial. Tener poderes de hielo no era cualquier cosa.

(Muy en el fondo quizás, creía que todos la consideraban una niña demonio)

Y después de casi haber matado a Anna, ella recibió un castigo. El confinamiento.

Elsa considera que nunca ha tenido nada.

(Lo único valioso para ella era su hermana)

Ni siquiera la tristeza.

Pero a veces le gustaba recordar esos paseos junto a su madre, aquellos en los que la tomaba de la mano y caminaban hasta el atardecer.

Aunque ahora, mientras abrazaba a Anna nuevamente, después de haber creído que la había perdido a causa del imbécil de Hans… se da cuenta que hace mucho que había olvidado lo que era sentir la calidez de un abrazo.

Y sin embargo, ella aun en el fondo se sentía realmente fría.

Y mientras siente las lágrimas caer a causa de la felicidad inmediata, sabe que Anna está ahí —siempre lo ha estado—; y nunca sería capaz de dejarla a ella. Dejarla sola.

Porque aun cuando eran niñas y Elsa estaba en el confinamiento de su habitación, ella siempre trato de hablar con ella. Ella siempre sintió que ya no había lugar alguno en el mundo al que pudiera permanecer, y aun así, cuando Anna se separa momentáneamente de ella, le dice las palabras más lindas que le han dicho en aquel día.

—Regresemos a casa Elsa.

Y entonces le tomo de la mano.

Y a pesar de no ser unas niñas, la mano cálida de Anna tomando la suya hace que un leve sonrojo aparezca en su rostro.

Esa es realmente la única cosa real.

Después de toda esta tormenta, había dos hermanas que caminaron juntas de la mano bajo la puesta del sol.

Elsa ya no sabía si seguía sintiendo frio en su interior, pero definitivamente sus manos ya se sentían muy cálidas.


End file.
